Ringlets
by Makuta123
Summary: Naruto receives the rinnegan after the fight with Sasuke and leaves to get stronger he returns several years later, this is his story. Naruto x Sakura
1. Prologue

This is my first story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Prologue

Streets, Konohagakure

Sakura ran to the hospital she had just heard that Naruto and the gang had returned. She unknowingly had a small smile at the thought of seeing Naruto.

Several minutes later Konoha Hospital,Konohagakure

Sakura stood outside of Naruto's room and caught her breath, she calmed her self and walked in. She saw Naruto with bandages on his arm, head, and strangely his eyes, he turned his head towards her and stiffened slightly and dropped his head. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan I couldn't bring him back, I have failed you and sensei," he muttered to the sheets. She shook her head and walked over and raised his head and said," you came back alive at least, together we'll get stronger and next time we will bring him back K." He blushed and nodded slowly ,"good."

"Thanks sakura why don't you go see the others I need to think." She nodded but didn't notice he dropped 'chan' from her name. "Right be back in a few minutes Naruto." With that she walked out of the room and quietly closed the door, when it shut he sighed deeply and unwrapped the bandeges around his eyes and looked at his and Sasuke's headbands on the table. He traced the slash then stood up and went to the window with one last look at th he jumped out the window.

Twenty minutes later Sakura walked out of Choji and Shokamaru's room with a light smile. As she walked to naruto's room she ran into a confused Kakashi. "Is there a problem sensei?"

"Is Naruto with you?" "No last i checked he was in his bed, why?" Kakashi paled slightly and blurred out of existence, left alone Sakura ran to his room and barged in. She gazed at the empty bed then the window and fell as her world turned on its side and went blank.

Kakashi ran towards the gate in hopes of catching Naruto, when he arrived the gaurds looked at him ,"ah Kakashi this was just left for you," he handed him a note. Kakashi quickly opened it and read:

'Dear Kakashi, I have left the village to get stronger and I promise to return with the strength to protect the village goodbye, Naruto'

Kakashi sighed and slowly walked to the Hokage's tower.

Road, several miles from Konohagakure

Naruto stood in the top branches of a tree and looked at the village walls with a sigh he turned and leapt through the trees heading towards Suna.

End

Please rate and review, let me know what I land do to make the story better.


	2. Chapter 1

This is my first story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Chapter 1

" "- speech

' '- thought

**"Blue Bolt"- jutsu**

Two years later, Sunagakure

Rain

Such a rare thing in the desert, and it was rain that held Garra's attention this night as he waited for his visitor. 'Its not like him to be late and I doubt the weather would hold him up,' Gaara thought. A sudden bolt of lightning illuminated the village and make his eye glow, he blinked several times and sighed. "Your fifteen minutes late." "Sorry I got lost on the road of life." Gaara's mouth twitched at his answer and he nodded his head at the village,"it's a rare sight this rain it too is late." "If you want rain go to rain country," the man walked next to Gaara,"but your right, you wanted to see me and not becouse of the rain I hope." Gaara walked to his desk and lifted a scroll.

"I need you to take this to Konohagakure it's time." The man shook his head"I guess so it's been fun my friend give my regards to Temari and Kankūro for me." The man picked up the scroll and with a hand sign vanished in a poof of smoke. Gaara turned his chair to gaze at the rain once again 'change is on the horizon I hope he knows what he is doing.'

Next day, Konohagakure

Sakura walked though the hospital deep in thought, Ino walked out of a room and noticed her ,"hey Sakura what's got you down?" She jumped slightly and looked at her ,"what, oh nothing just lost in the past I guess." Ino shook here head and took her arm," come on our shift is over let's get some food." Several minutes later they both sat in a booth drinking some soda," your thinking about Naruto again arnt you?" Sakura blushes,"ya I can't keep him out of my head Ino am I going mad." "Of course Kakashi-sensei said that he would be back and he will that's his nindo." Sakura smiles and sips her drink,"how's it going with you and Choji?" They talked late into the night, after midnight they parted ways. As she walked home Sakura looked at the sky 'why do I feel this way Naruto?'

Several days later, gate of Konohagakure

Two chūnin guards leaned against the wall, one was shuffling a deck the other was watching the clouds. In the distance they noticed two people approaching, as they neared they noticed their white hooded cloaks and masks. "Stop right there state your names and business in Konoha." The two people stopped the shorter one replied in a pleasant feminine voice,"our names are our own we are here to delivere a message to the Hokage from the Kazikage." As she said this her partner removed a scroll from his cloak, it had the emblem of the land of wind on it. The card guard gently took it and studied it, after a few minutes he nodded and handed it back. The two nodded and walked into the village.

As they walk a few people stopped to stare at them in confusion. A pair of little girls stood crying over a dog, the male walked over to them,"dry those eyes little ones and tell me what happened." "Sniff...Sniff this is my dog we where throw a ball and it went into the street a-and a cart came and..." She crude again and the man nodded and held a hand over the dead animal, it glowed blue for a few seconds before fading. The people looked in curiousity, the girls gasped as the dog lifted its head and barked at them. The pair walked towards the tower as the crowd whispered about the miricle.

Ten minutes later, Hokage tower

Sakura walked out of the office and down the hall she was carrying a stack of paperwork. She was day dreaming about Naruto and walked into someone, when she looked up she saw two masked people into white cloaks. The female wore a wolf mask and the male she had walked into had a strange mask that looked like a face with red tear streaks on it. "Oh sorry I wasn't looking." The man shook his head and helped her up they walked to the office without a word as Sakura just stood there whatching them. The two knocked on the door,"Enter." The man opened the door and the girl walked in first then he entered and shut the door. Inside Tsunade looked at the two then back to her paperwork, Shizune on the other head couldn't stop staring. After finishing the page she was on Tsunade looked back at them,"Well ANBU-San would you mind telling me why you're here." "I'm Misery this is my partner Wolf we where ordered to bring this to you", he hands her the scroll she studies it for a few seconds as Shizune walked behind, she opened it and they both read:

'Dear Tsunade-San,

I have sent the ANBU wolf to join your team seven she uses long range lightning and is an average Chūnin, she will serve you well.

Sincerely,

Gaara of Suna'

Tsunade set it down and looked her over for a few minutes,"I'm guessing you know what it says," they nod,"well if your willing go to training ground 7 tomorrow at 8 dismissed." Wolf bowed and walked out,"Now I'm curious about you." "I'm just here to make sure she made it and to take your answer back to Kazekage-Sama." Tsunade nods and dismisses him with a wave of her hand, he nods and leaves in a puff of smoke. She sighs and rubs her temples 'great now I need to find a third member.'

That night, top of the Hokage Monument

Wolf and Misery stood next to each other as Misery looks down at the village. "Your orders?" "Hide your main abilities only use them if you have no choice and only summon Bear." She nods and he disappears in a flash of yellow, she sighed and walked to her hotel room.

Next day 07:00 training ground 7, Konohagakure

Sakura eyed both the wolf masked ANBU and her sensei in shock,'first Kakashi-sensei shows up EARLY and next she is my new team mate, sigh that's it the apocalypse has started.' As Sakura was having a mental attack Kakashi was eyeing wolf,'she looks confident so she's seen battle but not a strong stance so long rang.' "Good morning wolf, since we're teammate can I ask you to remove your cloak and mask." This snapped Sakura out of her trance and turned her attention to the new member. Wolf unbuckled the cloak and removed it, she was dress in a black form fitting, midriff shirt covering her small B-cups with with black ANBU pance and shinobi sandals, with the hood gone you could see her long black hair done in a flat bun. She hesatently removed her mask to reveal a cute face with a small nose and firm lips her violet eyes passed over her teammates as she smiled,"hello my name is Aqune nice to meet you." Sakura smiles,"I'm sakura I look forward to working with you." Aqune shanks her hand and bows to Kakashi,"Your reputation proceds you I look forward to seeing if the tales are true sharningan Kakashi." Kakashi eye smiles and waves his hand at her,"One day maybe now it's time to see what your made of."

Chapter end

Tell me what you think and how the battle should go.


	3. Chapter 2

This is my first story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Chapter 2

" "- speech

' '- thought

**"Blue Bolt"- jutsu**

Sakura streched after turning off her alarm and looked out the window. Kakashi told her yesterday that Tsunade had assaigned two new members to the team. She showered and got dressed soon she was out the door. She walked down the street, she stoped at a bakery for a bisquit, she munched on it as she walked to training ground 7. When she got there she saw a boy around her age, he had black hair and brown eyes he had on a black midrif shirt with a tantō on his back and black ANBU pants and black shinobi sandals, he was siting on a log drawing. He glanced at her 'Sakura Hurano, chunnin, average skills, student of lady Tsunade and excels at medical ninjutsu and has mastered tsunade's great strength.' After a few minutes the both heard footsteps, Sakura turned and saw the wolf masked nin she had seen yesterday and fully took in her appearance.

Her white cloak went almost to the ground hiding her body completely, the sleaves went past her hands and the hood hid her hair,'I wonder why he wears that and who he is, is he hiding something?' The raven haired boy studied the new arrival 'this person is part of a mercenary group that has surved Suna for the last year, their skills are rumored to be inhuman and unrivaled I must find out if this is true.' The robed figure stood silently studying her two teammates,'so this is Sakura Hurano she's not bad on the eyes and has trained under Tsunade if lord Garra's information is correct, the other is a mystery but he's from Root like predicted.' The three waited for their team leader and after fifteen minutes he did,"Good morning everyon." "Good morning Hatake-Sama", the boy replied as Sakura shook her head,"Morning sensai," the robed girl just nodded and Kakashi turned to her then the boy.

"Ok sense we're just meeting each other let's do introductions Sakura would you start?"

"Yes sensai, hello I'm Sakura Hurano I specialize in medical jutsu. I like Ino, lady Tsunade, and my team. I dislike traitors and rapeists. My hobbies are training, hanging out with friends and reading. My dream is to find my old teammates and bring them back to Kohona." Kakashi nodded,"your turn goth."

The boy put on a fake smile "Hello I am Sai and I specialize in long distance ink techniques. I have no likes, dislikes, or hobbies. My dream is serve Kohona to the best of my abilities." Sakura raised an eyebrow at him,'ink techniques? And he's like a blank slate.' Kakashi turned to the last person "your turn ghost."

"I'm to be called wolf during missions but while we are in the village you may call me Aqune. There is nothing you need to know except that I specialize in lightning techniques." This shocked Sakura as Kakashi eye smiled,"Oh are you shy if that's the case you can tell us later but first we have a mission."

They turned their attention back to him as he continued "we have a B-rank seek-destroy-return mission. A bandit group on the border of the land of fire is being lead by a Suna missing-nin, our job is to eliminate the bandits and capture the nin then take him back to Suna." They nodded in understanding,"ok go pack and meet at the gate in ten minutes." Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai disappeared in a swirl of leaves as Aqune left in a flash of white flames.

Ten minutes later, village gates

Aqune stood in the shadow of the wall waiting for her 'team' to arrive a few seconds later Sai arrived and smiled at her, wich she ignored. Sakura ran up,"am I late?" Aqune shook her head. Sakura smiles and Kakashi arrived in a puff of smoke "every one set" they nodded "all right let's go"

They raced out of the village, not knowing they where being watched.

Please review


End file.
